


mine,yours

by All_things_hacy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Bottom Natasha Romanov, Bucky and nat kinda got a thing going from red room but its still mostly tonynat, Dom Tony Stark, F/M, Fury adopted Natasha, IronWidow - Freeform, Its canon now because i say so:), Kid Natasha Romanov, Maria is protective of her little sis, Nat turns into a baby for a bit. Itll be fun i promise 🤭, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha is a disaster omega, Omega Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Sub Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a caring alpha, Tonynat, Top Tony Stark, tony/natasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_things_hacy/pseuds/All_things_hacy
Summary: tony stark is an alpha king without a mate. natasha romanova is just a disaster omega trying to complete a mission which ends up turning both their worlds on its head."What have I gotten myself into maria?"" it's called having a mate sis. Enjoy. "listen i can't do summaries, plz just read this ill make it worth your while.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mine,yours”: a tonynat fic

Nat fell back against the pillows as she tried to catch her breath. She knew  
that there was no going back now. She was completely and utterly screwed ...and  
she’d be a liar if she said she wasn’t the least bit thrilled at the fact that she is being  
owned by her alpha-who just so happened to be the alpha king-anthony stark.

He growled above her as he looked at the territorial marks and bruises  
scattered across her skin; bite telling everyone who she belonged to. He licked her  
neck and cheek and firmly stated “mine.” natasha threaded her hands through his  
hair and squirmed as his tongue glided over her skin. She thought back to when he  
had first told her that-back to when it all began.

  
“Yours.”

***********************************************************  
“Anthony stark- i’m sure you know the name.” of course she did. Stark is a name  
internationally known. A family made of powerful royal alphas. Their offspring were  
always alpha, and their mates, purebred omegas-the perfect mate for a royal alpha.  
They owned the majority of the world trading systems, clothing lines,weapons,  
theaters, food companies, anything you can name stark industries had some part in  
creating it. “Yes i am familiar with the name.” nat responded inturegd about where  
this was going. She usually had no interest with solo missions and did them quickly  
and easily. However... this was starks. “Tony stark, as you know ; he is iron man. We  
want to recruit him for that team i was telling you about. But he is loose and  
playboyish. I need to know if i can trust him.” fury hand her the alpha king’s file. “I’m  
going to need you to get to know him and get on his good side so we can see if he  
can be trusted.” “on it.”

If she was being honest, she would have to admit she was a little nervous-a little. She  
was an omega going on a mission to spy on the biggest, dangerous, most alpha-y  
alpha to ever exist. Alpha’s crave omega’s even if they aren't their mate alpha’s take  
a certain liking to them, because of their submissiveness by nature, their kink to be  
coddled and protected, their enjoyment to follow orders, and their amazing breeding  
abilities. Everything an alpha loves to do. And everything natasha is. “Ugh stop. Its  
not like he can even go down on you even if he is attracted, he’s not your mate! “Nat  
mumbled to herself as she got ready to leave. Oh how wrong she was.

2 hours later  
Tony’s pov

He was frustrated. He was an alpha king without a mate! He’d searched far and wide  
and nothing! Ergh, he needs his mate now, if he had to go through one more rut  
without his precious mate...he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He decided  
to focus on his schedule. He had to meet his new assistant today. That was one good  
thing today. He was very disorganized and he needed the help. He heard a knock  
and opened the door. Immediately he was hit with an intoxicating scent. A young  
woman stood in front of him, About 5 inches or so smaller than him, red haired, pale  
skinned, and very fragile-looking. The woman clearly felt the electric charge in the  
room too, because she stumbled back a couple of steps, and her face flushed a  
deep tomato red. Every bone in his body was screaming Mate! Mate! Mate! He  
quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her inside and locked the door. He  
placed her on the sofa as she came back to her senses. “I finally found you.” tony  
said with a large smile on his face as he caressed her cheek. “Tell me:what is your  
name kitten?” the woman stared up at him with wide eyes. “N-natasha romanova.”  
“well natasha it seems that you are my mate little omega.”

This was completely unexpected. His new found mate -his mate!- was curled up on  
his sofa sitting on his lap. Her face was still red, but she gave him a nervous but  
genuine smile. “Excuse me mr. stark sir-” “Tony sweets. Please we are mates, there is  
no need for useless formalities.” “o-okay. Tony. what are we going to do now. I mean,  
we just met and now we’re mates, and we know nothing about each other- well i  
know you everyone knows you, you’re the alpha king, i’m just a girl with a past and-  
mmph!” tony pressed his lips to hers and slipped his tongue as she gasped. “No  
more talk of that foolish self degrading shit. We’ll work this out. Just enjoy this for  
now.” he pulled natasha into his chest, and smoothed down her hair and kissed her  
forehead. He growled a little. “Mmm my mate. Mine. all mine.” he nestled his face into  
her neck and rubbed as if staking his claim on her. “ natasha gulped. This mission  
was going to be harder than originally planned. And the scariest part? She wasn’t  
sure if that was necessarily a bad thing.

  
She was spending the night. There was no question. He wanted her to stay forever  
but that would scare her off. He zipped down her dress, and put her in his sweater  
and shorts. He swelled with alpha pride as his scent enveloped tasha’s. He groaned  
as he saw how adorable natasha looked in his clothes. “Are you even real? You’re  
really all mine.`` Tony asked as he wrapped both arms around his soft mate; the last  
part more of a statement than a question. Natasha nodded and snuggled deeper  
into his chest, his heartbeat vibrating through her body.

As tony cuddled with his mate, he accidentally brushed his knee between her legs.  
He felt nat shudder, and suddenly her underwear got a little...damp. She’s close to a  
drop. Tony concluded. He was so caught up in finding his mate that he forgot that  
omegas fell into drops soon after finding their mate; the experience overwhelming  
them. The alpha king smirked. This is going to be fun. He would get to make his  
omega squirm. squeal, and moan his name. Tony lifted nat from her armpits, and  
quickly rushed to his-their- bedroom and placed her back on her lap as he sat down.  
He lifted up her chin. “Why didn’t you tell me about your drop sweetheart? I can help  
you.” natasha blushed a deep red. He noticed she turned the exact shade of her  
hair-red, that’ll be her nickname, red- “um, i didn’t know? I’ve never had a drop  
before.”


	2. Who are you Natasha Romanoff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let's pretend that first horrible chapter didn't exist;)

Tony frowned. "What do you mean you've never had a drop? Every Omega has to have had one, they can't survive... Unless... They're on.. suppressants." He said slowly realizing he was answering his own question. His frown grew deeper as Natasha gulped. She had said it without thinking. For some reason she didn't want to lie to Tony. 

"Why would a young Omega such as yourself need to be on suppressants? Just who exactly are you Natasha Romanoff?" Natasha looked down and shook her head. 

"I-i can't tell you that, at least not yet. Please just accept that. " Tony sighed and pulled her into a hug. " Fine, but you're going to stop taking those pills. When you experience your first drop, it's going to be with me." He huffed and pouted. He didn't like that she took those horrid pills. His Omega had past, and he would figure out what it was, but for now he would respect her wishes. 

As he cuddled with her he asked her again, "who are you Natasha Romanoff? " Natasha smiled and shook her head. " I told you; I'm just a girl with a past. I don't really like to talk about it. " Now Tony was really intrigued. 

No drop. Suppressants. A past she doesn't talk about... This girl was not at all what he had expected. 

She was better. 

God he was gonna have so much fun with her! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is really short but it has to end off this way so that I can can the ball rolling next chapter.


	3. Italy

"We're going to Italy! " Natasha tiredly sat up from the sofa she and Tony had fell asleep on.

"We what? " Tony was extra excited today. He picked Natasha up by her underarms and swung her through the air. "We my darling omega, are going to Italy to celebrate the day we found each other." He set her down, but then grabbed her hand and ran into His-their- bedroom. "You don't even have to buy anything I bought you everything you need. We are going to have the time of our lives red, I promise-" "Tony" "-I got our own private floor, there is a private beach, 5 star sushi place-they also got shawarma, have you ever had shawarma? Me neither, Who cares we'll try it anyway-" "Tony!" Nat placed her hands on his shoulders. "Tony please slow down, I just woke up and you're talking so fast." Her alpha grinned sheepishly as he looked at her apologeticly. "Sorry kitten, I just got so excited. Can I start over?" The assassin nodded. 

"Okay. First I want to show you something:" In his ramblings he had forgotten why he had walked into the bedroom. There was a decorative box on the bed... With air holes? Natasha curiously unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box to find, "a puppy!" Natasha looked up to Tony with heart eyes as the baby German Shepherd picked her cheek. Tony smiled at her warmly. "To celebrate us. I didn't know if you were allergic or if you liked cats... I was kind of taking a risk... Do you like him?" Natasha wrapped a arm around his torso and leaned into him. "I love him." She whispered. "Thank you." Tony happily swooped Natasha, dog in arms, up bridal style and laid down on their bed. "Perry." "Hmm?" Nat looked down at their dog. "That's what I want to name him. Perry. One of my friends showed me a really popular show when I first came to America, where the pet was named perry and there was a song that everything was better with him. I think that fits." 

Tony grinned. He was glad that Natasha was sharing personal stories with him. It was a start to a trust bond. Tony wanted Natasha to trust him. They are mates after all.

"I think Perry fits perfectly. Now we have an official pet to take with us to Italy." Natasha was silent for a couple of seconds. "I've never been to Italy before." "Really? Darling you are in for a show!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doot doot hope you like


	4. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been awhile since I've updated huh? Sorry I didn't really have inspiration, but after reading some of the comments you guys gave I was like: gotta give the people what they want! Enjoy.

Ironically it happened on the coldest day of the year. About a month before their trip to Italy, Tony had gone out of his to bond with his intriguing mate. However there was still so many things she would tell him, but not explain how it happened. Tony knew that Natasha has never dropper or had a heat, but when he asked why she gave him a sad smile and waved him off. "It's no big deal, really." The alpha wanted to question her further but decided against it; she would tell him when she was ready. For now he was just happy to have his safe and by his side. 

And then the symptoms started. Natasha woke up with a high fever. Neither of them were worried too much: it was winter after all. And after a few days the fever broke. However that was just t he tip of the iceberg; Tony soon noticed that Nat- a usually very self dependent person- was craving his hugs and often snuggled into him after a long day of work. As much as he enjoyed her leaning on him for emotional support, he had observed that his mate did not like to rely on others. Even if she really needed it; his Omega would never ask to cuddle until Tony asked her if it was okay with her. He believed that she thought human pleasures such as the comfort found In ones close to you was a sign of weakness. And yet suddenly, she was submitting to it like anyone else would. Tony wanted to believe that she had a new level of trust in him, but Natasha didn't seem like the type to trust very easily. And yet he still couldn't figure out why she was acting so strange. 

That is until the final product arose. The two mates were sharing a blanket leaning into each other's warmth. Natasha had continued her off behavior, this time with her being peculiarly submissive to anything he asked even if just how her day had gone. Tony had grown more worried about her, and today was no different. Even though her fever was long gone, Natasha was alternating between hot and cold. And it wasn't until Natasha had uttered one word that he knew what was going on with his Omega. 

"_alpha" _

His eyes widened I realization. Oh... OH, oh god she's in heat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))))) oops did I leave you on a cliffhanger?  
Until next time I decide to update.


	5. Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead guys. Nor have I given up on this fic. Here ya go. Sorry it took so long :))))))))

Tony cradled Natasha as she shivered in his arms. He racked his brain on how to help her through this, while desperately fighting off his feral instinct to officially claim his Omega. "I got you red, it's gonna be ok babe I promise." He brushed away strands of her hair away from her sweat ridden forehead. He kissed her cheek and wrapped her in his embrace relieving her of some tension. 

Natasha gripped his shirt and looked up at her alpha. "Th-thank you." She couldn't finish her sentence and went back to shivering, but Tony knew what she was trying to say. 

"Of course red, whenever you feel comfortable I'll mate you. Until then I'll wait for you, babe, I'll always wait." He picked her up and quickly walked to his bedroom and called JARVIS. "Put my room to 65 degrees please?" _"of course sir. " _Tony felt Nat's forehead again as he laid her on the bed, keeping her tight against his chest. She was burning up. 

"Better make it 60 JARVIS." "_already done sir. "_

Every bone in his body was telling him take what was rightfully his, and her ever growing scent and exposed scent glands wasn't making it any easier. He nuzzled his face into her neck and inhaled trying to calm the beast inside him. It just made the wanting increase. He growled in half frustration and half territorial gripping Natasha tighter in the process. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last until Natasha let out a small whimper. 

Tony was brought back into reality, Immediately over come with the need to protect his Omega, which dominated the want to mate her. He ran his fingers through her hair- something he had noticed she liked a lot- and gently rocked her back and forth. "Shhhh. It's going to be just fine. You'll be fine. I promise, you have my word, I'm here, your alpha's here nat. Shhhh." He trailed kisses down her cheek and lips. She let out a weak giggle, and cracked get eyes open. Once again she couldn't form the words but her bright watery puppy eyes told him every thing he needed to know. 

He grinned down at her and kissed her again as her eyes closed and her breathing evened out 

"Love you too red."


	6. Maria Hill is not amused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria Hill will do whatever it takes to protect her darling baby sister Nat.

It had been a stressful week for both of them. But finally Natasha's heat was over. Tony's business was doing better than ever, he had his mate by his side, and Natasha was well and was starting to put her trust in him now.

Life was finally starting to settle. 

"STEP AWAY FROM HER OR SO HELP ME GOD YOU'LL WISH YOU'D NEVER HAVE MET HER IN THE FIRST PLACE" tony and Natasha spun around, and came face to face with an angry woman holding a gun. Natasha's eyes widened "maria what are you doing here?"

The shield solider didn't take her eyes off Tony, who had his arm wrapped protectively around his mates waist, while looking back and forth Frantically between Nat and this crazy woman who had somehow gotten past his tight security. Maria stuck out her hand. "Come on natty lets go home. He won't bother you any longer. I promise."

Natasha gave a small laugh and gently shook her head. " sis, I'm not being held against my will, this is my alpha: Tony Stark!" The alpha and solider looked at each other, both in equal shock. 

"_ you're _her alpha!?"

"You're her _sister?! _"

Tasha quickly stepped in between the two alphas who looked like they would rip each other to shreds at any moment. "Guys guys guys! I think we're all a little confused and shaken up. Let's calm down and talk about-" 

"Not now red!" The two said in unison. "You call her red too? You can't do that! Only I can! Stop copying me! Stop it! Shut up! You shut up! Oh fuck off!"

Nat sighed. Dealing with one Alpha at a time was hard enough. Now she had the two most powerful alpha's she knew in the same room. 

This wasnt going to end well. At all


	7. Two alphas one goal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such long hiatus 😭 for my apologies I'll leave this chapter with a happy ending( or at least it won't end in angst)

Maria had her younger sister in her protective grasp. Natasha sighed in exasperation. Two angered alphas in the same room was already bound to be a train wreck, but two angered alphas who both had a emotional attachment to an omega? God kill her now. 

"I don't care if you're a king or garbage, there's no way I'm letting you near my sister, " Maria growled to an agitated tony; "ok look. She's MY mate, YOUR sister, but she's her OWN person. Why don't we let her decide _alpha"_ He spat out, trying to avoid a fight. Maria hissed at the mockery, but she knew that he was right- as much as she didn't want to admit it, but if there was one thing the two could agree on was that Natasha was their world. 

The sister released Nat, and both tony and Maria awaited her decision. "Guys I don't wanna choose between you! I love both of you, this fighting is pointless neither if you is going to loose me to the other." Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm going to go get hot chocolate" Both the alphas stood up at the same time to go with her but she put up a finger. "No. I'm a fully functional adult I can get a drink myself, and neither of you are leaving this room until you work out your issues." Maria smirked and tony laughed. "No Offence darling but we're alphas ordering us around doesn't affect us. Nice try red." 

Natasha blushed in embarrassment. "Fine! Then I just won't talk to either of you guys. So follow me! I don't care just don't expect a word out of me. Hmph!" "nat please don't get all worked up I'm sorry kay? I'll stay here ok?" Maria said apologetically and tony nodded in agreement. Natasha smiled a little bit. "Ok.... Thanks you guys, and work out your issues! It'll be fun even! " 

It wasn't fun. It was irritating, it was infuriating, it was even tiring but it was not fun. For about five hours ur hey shouted at each other that one's way of taking care or Natasha was better than the other, another 30 minutes contemplating whether they should just break their promise and end this whole thing, and finally an hour deciding that fighting wouldn't be helpful to Natasha. 

"Alright, so.... Are we in agreement?" 

"Yes, for Natasha. "

"For red. " 

"God I hate you" 

"Mutual."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things seem to be Ok for now. Until next time guys!


	8. Undoing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short. Tomorrow's will be longer.

Tony and Maria talked more about how they planned to tolerate each other enough so that they wouldn't stress nat out. 

Maria sighed as she looked out the window display and saw the sun setting. "Okay well it seems that we have everything planned over. I'm not sure if we'll ever be.... Friends like natty wants us to be but I'm sure we'll be fine as occasional acquaintances." Tony nodded. "Fine by me." He stretched and let out a small grunt as his stuff bones popped from sitting for so long. "Wonder what Nat's up to." 

Maria who was putting in her jacket looked up thoughtfully. "Yeah your right, now that I think about it I haven't heard from her in a while." 

There was a long pause between them. 

"Oh my god Tony I haven't heard from her in awhile." Without a second thought they raced up to Nat's room. Empty. Their alpha instincts had them on high alert now. Rushing into Tony's room they skidded to a halt at a sleeping Natasha on Tony's bed. She had wrapped herself in the covers and she was hugging Tony's sweater that he assumed she took from his closet. The two alphas sighed in relief and quietly walked up to their Omega. Maria bent down and kissed her sister on the forehead. "G'night sis." She chuckled lightly, "you gotta stop scaring me like that. I worry. Love you." She stood up and faced Tony. "I have my eye on you _king. _" She grinned and patted his shoulder. "Take care of her. Or I'll make you regret it. Don't care if your stronger and have Royal blood I'll find a way. See ya. " She took one last look at the sleeping red head and walked out. 

Tony kneeled at the bedside and tucked some loose strands behind her ear. "Now look what you've done red, " He whispered, "you got an alpha set on killing me sweetheart." He laughed lightly. "You're gonna be my undoing aren't ya baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised the next chapter hope u liked


	9. An unexpected turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I feel so bad about not updating, online school has been KICKING. MY. ASS. like seriously I get like 30 emails a day, 6 assignments a day... Ugh it's just the worst. But I have time right now so today I hope to post two chapters today. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After Tony had found nat asleep, he didn't want to leave her. He cuddled up with his tasha, and was surprised to find that the minute he wrapped his arms around her small frame he felt a strange sense of calm. Like the raging waters of thoughts in his head suddenly died down into relaxed waves on a beach shore. He assumed it was because of the bond all alpha's had to their mates, and a smile crept onto his face when Natasha turned around and snuggled her face into his shirt unconsciously breathing in his scent. 

However now a knew thought invaded his mind. Though the alpha king, there was still a lot about the biology of mates that is still unknown to the world and thus unknown to him. He had never been very interested about finding out how and why omegas drew in alphas so much, all he cared about was finding his. 

Tony kissed Nat's forehead as ideas swarmed his brain. _if he could find away to get to the origins of Omega biology he could find out why he and his amazing mate were so connected. How are mates chosen? Why are they chose? What determined compatibility? _these thoughts as well as many others prevented him from enjoying a nice rest with his Omega. See much as he wanted to just bask in the scent of his mate, the science part of him was just too tempting. He quietly slipped out the bed and sped to his lab, eyes blazing with excited passion. 

_ **the next morning** _

natasha woke to warm sunlight and and quiet. Her face broke out into a small smile and she stretched and walked out of her mate's bedroom wondering what he was up to. She walked downstairs but he was no where to be found. She frowned, _where was he? _Her eye spotted a note on the kitchen counter, that told her to come down to the lab when she woke up. An arrow pointed to a hallway where another arrow pointed to a blank wall. Nat stared at it for a bit confused, half expecting Tony to pop out saying it was just a prank, when suddenly a small hatch opened within the wall and a retina scan red her eyes. The wall pushed in on itself and an escalator folded out before her. Natasha smiled and rolled her eyes. Leave it to Tony to make a secret lab. She stepped onto the machine and descended down the contraption. 

A door opened and the Omega stepped out and she stood and marveled at the sheer size of this one man's lab. She ventured further into the maze of a laboratory and stumbled upon her mate busy at work. Nat smiled in relief, in truth a small part of her didn't like being so far from her alpha. "Hey you," She greeted playfully, "been looking all over for you." Tony turned around with a wide smile and gathered Nat in arms bridal style and swung her around. "Just the absolute best mate I was looking for, enjoy you beauty sleep sweetheart?" She nodded. "Excellent. Listen baby I need your help with one of my experiments" Nat's eyes narrowed at his words and she opened her mouth to start telling him all the dangers that could have, when Tony placed a finger over lips, " Pleassseee? it's totally safe I promise and it'll be quick, you don't even have to anything drastic I promise please baby? Cmon red please darling?" Natasha still looked at him skeptically. "Pleaseeeee? For me... My love?" He glanced down at her with his best puppy eyes. 

The redhead sighed. "You and you damn puppy eyes.... Fine." She blushed when he gave her the brightest, sweetest smile she'd ever seen. _damn him and his stupid cute, handsome face. _"thanks natty! Ok ok ok.... So just sit here... " He placed her on a chair and picked up a helmet. "This helmet should help us figure out what makes omegas so alpha compatible, why you guys are like that and so many more questions! " The alpha exclaimed as he eased the Helmet onto Nat's head. "And you're SURE this will work right?" Tony grinned at his mate. "Cmon red it's me we're talking about here, trust me!" 

With that be walked to a table, picked up a switch and flicked the on button. A blinding light filled the room, and ear shattering white noise, and then absolute silence. 

Tony dropped the switch and ran to his mate worried that something had gone wrong. And when he saw her well he was so glad to see she was not harmed. However, it was not much better to see his mate Natasha Romanoff had turned into a very small child. 

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short so that the next chapter can start in full swing.


	10. It's a baby. - Steve Rogers (endgame)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Nat fics are just the cuteness I couldn't resist.

Tony dropped to his knees and gathered his shrunken mate into his arms. The poor thing couldn't have been more than one or two years old. God what had he done shit shit shit, what is he gonna tell Maria? What is he gonna tell _fury? _He was a dead man. Crap, crap, what was he gonna do? What is he gonna- 

his thoughts were cut short by Coos and gurgles along with a small hand tugging on his sleeve. Tony looked down at the baby in his hands and he could help but aww at his baby-ified mate. Baby Nat had bright red curls that circled wildly around her face, striking green eyes that made his heart melt, and adorable chubby rosy cheeks that were just to die for- oh god he did _not _just say to die for, he wasn't some preppy teen from the 90's. 

He sighed, and stood up the happy baby in his arms patting his chest with her small chubby hands, giggling at him occasionally calling him "aphda! Alphda!", trying her best to pronounce the word. He gave her a small grin as he walked to the escalator, _well at least she still has some idea of who I am. _ He walked out of his lab and pulled out his phone balancing his mini mate in one arm. He grimaced at the call he was about to make. 

Maria was going to be sooooo mad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter my brain is like stupid and wants to be lazy so this will be super short.


End file.
